


My love, merry Christmas.

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2wonhyuk, Cats, Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hyungwonhohyuk, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, a lot of love, jookyun - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Nice Christmas party between a chosen family (and cat)Card BPrompt: Domestic/Married





	My love, merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font Nunito 11
> 
> The sidecouples were chosen by you guys on twitter, so I hope there's no complaints  
> Enjoy!!

“Wake up.” Kihyun whispers, voice sleepy, but cheery.

“Ugh, _no.”_ Whines the older male on the bed, attempting to roll away from the shorter, but finding out he can’t since the younger male is practically lying on top of him. “Let me sleep, please, God.”

“I’m no god.” The grey haired male giggles. “I’m just very pretty.”

Hyunwoo cracks an eye open, considering to make a snarky remark, but Kihyun seems to be in a genuine good mood, so he decides not to. “What’s up with you?”

“It’s Christmas.” The younger beams, leaning in to poke the tip of Hyunwoo’s cute nose with his own pointy one. “I had a nice dream.”

Sighing, the older hums and closes his eyes again, wrapping his other arm around Kihyun too. “Tell me about it.”

“I just remember this one scene, really, I was hanging clothes outside, wearing this really cute looking 1800’s outfit, and this very handsome prince came walking in my direction, and he had a beautiful smile, and he took me by a hand, and then cupped my face and he kissed me.” Sighs Kihyun dreamily. “It felt so nice.” He giggles, then glances at the older, snickering at the face he’s making. “What?”

“You woke me up to tell me about a dream in which you made out with a perfect prince in between all these white sheets on a field?” Asks the older dryly, considering throwing the younger off of the bed.

Kihyun just smiles softly at his husband, leaning in to peck him softly on the lips, letting it linger. “You were my prince, silly.” He chuckles. “Who else would sweep me off my feet that easily?”

There’s a snort, and Hyunwoo is rolling them so that Kihyun is lying on the bed by his side, facing each other. “How come we’ve been together for eight years, married for four, and you still have cheesy dreams about me?” He teases.

“So you don’t have cheesy dreams about me?” Kihyun pouts playfully.

“Not cheesy, no.” The older snorts. “But I do have some dreams that would put me in the Naughty list.” He wiggles his brows.

It’s Kihyun’s turn to snort at his husband. “I know that, you talk in your sleep sometimes.” He rolls his eyes. “No need in trying to be discreet when we’ve seen each other from all possible angles already.” He sighs. “I don’t know how I still find you sexy.”

“Rude.” Hyunwoo huffs. “Be nice to me on Christmas at least.”

“I’m always nice to you, darling, I make you breakfast in the morning even though you could very well do it yourself being the grown ass man you are.” Mumbles the younger. “Just like you wait up for me at night when you know I’ll be home late, just so we can have dinner together.”

“I should get you flowers and a chocolate box and make you feel like it’s our first date.” The older says dramatically, clutching his chest and making a pained face, earning a bright light from the younger, and then smiling at Kihyun in that way where he closes only one eye, and it makes his husband’s heart skip a beat.

“Let’s save the greasiness for later, at the party.” The grey haired male says. “We should get up now, I woke up with Cora sleeping on my face, and I think if we go one more minute without feeding her she’ll gnaw our faces off.”

“She’s got you temperment.” The older jokes, sitting up.

“And _your_ spoiled only child manners.” Kihyun blows a raspberry at him, putting on his slippers and getting up to walk out of the room. “Come here, kitty. Papa will give you some really delicious tuna!” He calls out using The Voice.

Hyunwoo sighs, and rubs his face, getting up to follow his husband to the kitchen to make them some breakfast, and then get ready to help Kihyun as much as he can to make the dishes for the party later.

 

“Will it be too cliché if I wear a sweater?” Kihyun asks, holding a dark red knitted sweater in front of himself in the mirror.

“Who cares, honestly?” Hyunwoo ask, approaching him. “I like that sweater on you.”

The younger smiles. “I know. It makes my skin look brighter.”

“And your other sweater makes you neck itch, remember?” The older leans in to kiss the shorter male’s cheek before moving away to finish dressing himself. “You always say you’ll give it away but you forget to.”

“Yeah, right. I’ll do that tomorrow.” The younger shrugs.

“You always say that too.” The older chuckles at the other’s predictable acts.

Kihyun hums, putting on the sweater before turning around to give the older a smirk. “Old habits are hard to let go, I guess.”

The older rolls his eyes, and smiles as he buttons up his shirt. “Should I wear a tie?”

“To a party with our friends? At Minhyuk’s house? No.” The younger shakes his head. “We might as well wear pajamas if we’re being honest with ourselves.” He laughs. “We always get dressed up to go up there, play bingo like a bunch of grandmas, and fight over it.”

“You’re the one who always end up arguing over the games, though.” Hyunwoo points out.

“Minhyuk always helps Hyungwon cheat!” He stops his foot. “It’s not fair.”

Hyunwoo just chuckles to himself as he walks past Kihyun to enter their bathroom and put on cologne, smiling to himself as Cora walks by wearing her own kitty version of an ugly Christmas sweater. He overhears his husband coaching the cat into her cat box, and then him walking out of the bedroom.

“Ready? The presents are in the car and I’ve got the chicken.” Kihyun asks from downstairs, and Hyunwoo trots downstairs to find him holding the dish, shoes and coat already on. “Get the potatoes and Cora.”

Hyunwoo nods, obeying. He takes both the box and the dish, Cora meowing in complaint at being carried.

 

“Took you long enough.” Minhyuk greets when he opens the door.

“You’re a terrible host.” Kihyun snorts, briefly hugging his best friend before handing him the chicken so he can take off his shoes and coat.

“We lost track of time, sorry.” Hyunwoo says, also greeting the redhead before putting Cora down and opening the box for her to walk out. Kihyun comes forward to take the potatoes and allow his husband to get comfortable.

“Hey hyung!” Changkyun comes to greet them excitedly. “We were just waiting for you, we’re about to play Monopoly.”

“I’m about to leave both my boyfriends to marry whoever wins.” Hyungwon says, wiggling his brows. “So come in already, we got Cora something, also.”

They all greet each other, all seven men, then after putting the dishes on the table, they sit down on the floor of the living room to play. And as always, it’s full of arguing between the oldest Lees and Chae, the three boyfriends bickering and accusing one or two of them of having a favorite whenever they pull a card, and Hyunwoo threatening to divorce Kihyun when the younger takes his money, poking him on the ribs to annoy him. Jooheon and Changkyun are silent, glaring at each other and everyone else in a somewhat silent war. At some point Hoseok wins — no one exactly knows how — and Jooheon whines he cheated, while Kihyun turns the board upside down, claiming they don't have proof that the oldest won anymore.

Changkyun suggests they have dinner, and pulls Jooheon by the hand, kissing the older’s chubby cheek as he pouts for having lost. Everyone settles on the table, and Kihyun basks in the attention whenever they compliment both the chicken and the potatoes, but still makes sure to let them know Hyunwoo helped. They put down a little plate with chicken on it for Cora to eat with them. The dessert is brownies, which were a courtesy of both Changkyun and Jooheon, who aren’t exactly amazing in the kitchen, but always somehow manage to make the nicest fudgy brownies.

Then they go back to sitting down on the floor, and Kihyun remembers he left the presents in the car when everyone starts getting them out. He grabs the key and goes out to get them while Hyunwoo gets Cora on his lap and shoves his face in her hair, exactly how he shouldn’t do, but he doesn’t care. Soon, Kihyun is back with the bags, and sits next to his husband, kissing the top of Cora’s head before he starts taking out the presents, smiling and commenting at how she smells of chicken.

They start giving out the presents, the couples each buy a present, instead of each separate person, and everyone makes fun of the ugly sweater Hyungwon gets from Hyunwoo and Kihyun — Kihyun chose it — and the tallest of them makes sure to let them know there'll be revenge in the future. He wears it anyways.

Hyunwoo gives Kihyun the prettiest silver hoop earrings decorated with crystals, and the younger kisses his face everywhere when he sees them. Kihyun gives him shoes, expensive sneakers he’s been ogling for some time, and jokes that now the both of them won’t be having sex anymore maybe because the older will only have eyes for the shoes. Everyone complains at the TMI, but Kihyun’s husband proves him wrong by putting the sneakers aside to kiss him passionately, making Hyungwon throw the ugly ass sweater on them, and Kihyun blush deeply.

Changkyun gitfs Jooheon a sweater he knitted himself, and laughs when his boyfriend’s eyes fill with tears, touched. “I didn’t even see him knitting this.” Jooheon pouts, pulling the youngest in for a hug, and kissing his forehead sweetly, saying he loves him.

Eventually, they go in to play bingo with little silly gifts they brought as the prizes, and Minhyuk is the one calling the numbers, as always. After some time Kihyun and Minhyuk start arguing, like they always do, the grey haired male telling him to stop cheating to make Hyungwon win, the man having already got three of the gifts, and then Hyunwoo catches a glimpse of Hoseok pulling out a number, and he calls them out on it. Changkyun laughs loudly at the revelation that it was Hoseok cheating to help his boyfriend with bad luck without him knowing, and Minhyuk was covering for the both of them. Jooheon laughs until he starts wheezing, and Kihyun rolls his eyes at them for being so whipped.

Then they go on to playing a Christmas songs game, needing to name them at the mention of a Christmas object (like a tree), and then sing the part of the song that mentions that object. The youngest two end up winning, their last scoring song being Jingle Bell Rock. They scream out and make a whole fuss about winning, claiming they’re the best at the game, and Hoseok makes sure to pout at that, complaining he’s also good at it, but both his boyfriends are trash, and Minhyuk tackles him down.

The last event of the night is watching a cheesy movie together, and the choice of watching Love Actually is almost unanimous — Minhyuk whines about it — and so they get on the both sofas to watch them, the two younger staying on the floor, with Changkyun sitting between Jooheon’s legs, back to his chest. In the bigger couch, Minhyuk lies down with his head on Hyungwon’s lap, and Hoseok lies atop of him with his head on his chest, the tallest playing with their hair, and on the smaller couch Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun to be his little spoon, claiming he’s cold. They both know it’s a lie, but Kihyun isn’t gonna complain. In the distance, the sound of Cora playing with the already used wrapping paper is a nice white noise.

Eventually, the movie is over, and Kihyun has to wake Hyunwoo up for the second time in the day. The two youngers also sleep soundly on the floor, and Hyungwon fell asleep in a position that’ll most definitely mean he’ll have pain in his neck later.

It’s already a bit into the other day, and they bid their farewells, wishing each other merry Christmas and planning to meet again soon, reassuring the hosts and the others that it was a great party. Family is what matters, even if that family is chosen.

And so Hyunwoo puts Cora in her box, and they go home after long and warm hugs.

At home, the pretty calico cat gets fed with her favorite snack, and the married couple goes around making sure everything is settled right, the windows closed and door locked, and then they glance furtively at each other, giggling at their silliness.

Hyunwoo guides Kihyun to their bathroom, like he does whenever he wants to be romantic, and they laugh on their way up. They make love that night, slow and caring, and littering kisses all over. They end up breathless, panting and holding each other with drunken smiles on their faces, kissing hands, admiring the silver band on their ring fingers that bond them together. “I love you.” Hyunwoo mumbles with a smile. “You’re my everything.”

Kihyun smiles wide at his husband, the words still bring butterflies to his stomach. The older male is quiet, one for actions instead of words, and whenever he expresses his emotions in words it makes Kihyun feel warm inside just the same, especially when he initiates the affections.

“I love you, darling.” He kisses the older’s nose. “Thank you for choosing me.”

“Thank you for accepting me.” He chuckles, and Kihyun giggles with his face buried in his chest. “Merry Christmas, love.”

Kihyun looks up at him with shiny eyes and a soft smile.

“My love, merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting this earlier, but hey! It's the 24th for me, and 25th for some other people, so I guess this was acceptable uwu  
> Merry Christmas loves  
> -  
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you did, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge  
> It's not too late to join!!


End file.
